Edge
by MYcakes
Summary: Ruby meets the alluring Cinder Fall one night immediately taken to the woman with fire in her eyes. Ruby doesn't know what she's getting into as she falls deeper for Cinder. AU
1. Chapter 1

A/n: just noticed all the funny similarities in Rwby and attack on titan. This happened in a sudden whim when i saw an idea on tumblr but it was fun to do.

* * *

"I am so sorry," a young girl named Ruby Rose apologized for the fifth time. Cinder looked up waving the apology off.

"It's fine. Its not the first time I've cleaned someones else vomit," Ruby looked at her curiously, " drunk uncle."

"Ahhh I have one of those too." Ruby smiled through the pain in her head. The pills Cinder had given her had helped rub off most of the pain.

"Speaking of family do you have a phone to call yours?"

"Err well no and I rather my dad never found I was here...ever." Cinder frowned finished with cleaning her floor.

"How old are you?" Cinder looked over the cute small girl with red hair on the tips. Ruby blushed at her intense stare.

"18." Cinder raised a carefully done eyebrow at her.

"No seriously."

"I am serious!" Ruby reached into one of her many pockets and showed the gorgeous woman her license. Cinders lips twitched upwards as she glanced at Ruby, her molten eyes melting Ruby's insides.

"Cute picture." Thats when Ruby remembered she was about to sneeze when the picture was taken.

"Aghhh." Ruby shyly hid her face in her hands. Intense embarrassment making her face go red like her hair.

"There there. Lets go to the kitchen and I'll make you something to feel better. Come on kid." Ruby just followed her not wanting to embarrass herself further.

"I'm not a kid!"

"I know thank goodness, I don't want to go to prison again. You looked older last night."

 _Again?_ Ruby thought. Carefully looking at Cinder she supposed she did have a dangerous vibe to her. Nah. She recalled fragments of last night after she had lost her sister.

-flashback-

She had been awkwardly camping out in the kitchen when a hot woman, the host of the party, came strolling in with way too much grace for someone wearing thin heels. Her eyes searchingly ran over the kitchen and Ruby with boredom. Ruby was unknowingly gawking at her long legs, eyes creeping up to admire her beautiful short dark blue dress and jaw dropping hips, her eyes moved upwards where she jolted back when before normal amber were practically glowing now with interest at her. Ruby was caught!

 _Oh this is bad. Bad Ruby! Oh no she's smirking and looking very hot._ _She's coming closer. Please don't slap me._ She didn't slap Ruby much to Ruby's relief but she didn't leave either instead giving her company. Ruby was a mess of stuttering words and blabbering. The woman, who introduced herself as Cinder, offered Ruby her own cup and Ruby took it blushing and hoping it calmed her nerves. The drink was strong and she admitted she wasn't much of a drinker. Cinder had smiled and promised she wouldn't let anybody do something bad to her. A cup later Ruby was thoroughly drunk and freely speaking to Cinder. Cinder had laughed cutely and told her no more drinks. Everything after Cinders lovely laugh was a blur.

She had woken up to a nice soft bed and a warm pillow next to her. She had wanted to get up but her head hurt and the comforting atmosphere made her stay like that for another hour until her stomach called out to her. Cinder was kind enough to hold her shoulder length hair and rub her back as Ruby emptied out her stomach on the floor, her dash to the bathroom unsuccessful. Ruby blushed as Cinder wiped her mouth and then literally lifted her to the bathroom. Her blush darkened when she saw that Cinder was without clothes and wearing a bra that made her raise a hand to her nose afraid blood might run down.

When they reached the bathroom Cinder put her down Ruby's jaw dropped to see the red marking on her neck using the mirror and Cinder had the audacity to smirk rather proudly.

"Wash your face. I'll go find you something," Cinder said near her ear.

"Ah-oh-uhm...yeah thats, thats good thats. Okay," Ruby stumbled with her words. Cinder smiled understandably and turned to go looking for pills. Ruby's eyes widened comically at the angry marks on Cinders back. The clear memory of groaning, burning lips and her hands exploring Cinders strong back slammed into her head.

"Oh my-" At that point she fainted Cinder catching her in time.

When Ruby had woken up again she groggily got up to look for Cinder. She was now thankfully wearing modest clothing unfortunately she was cleaning up Ruby's mess.

-End of flashback-

"You're amusingly aggressive when you're drunk," Cinder piqued up making Ruby chocolate pancakes.

"I am so so sorry," Ruby said, her face kissing the kitchens counter so she wouldn't have to see Cinder annoying heart racing smirk.

"For."

"Everything."

"Hmmm I'm afraid my minds a bit sluggish right now. Would you mind terribly refreshing it for me," Cinder couldn't help herself. Ruby face heated up again.

Ruby coughed and lifted her head letting her chin rest on the counter and drew her arms around her. She started talking willingly letting her jacket muffle her voice. Cinder glared at her.

"Come on darling no need to be embarrassed. So tell me what happened." Ruby ears became pink at the word darling. She fiddled with her fingers. She had to man up and apologize properly.

"I'm sorry for-" She couldn't do this. Cinder let her hair cover her smile.

"For what? Pushing me onto my bed." Cinder didn't voice that she was the one who brought Ruby to her room.

"Yes," Ruby squeaked "and for the ripping.." Ruby waved her hands to Cinders figure not wanting to say it.

"Thats right! My dress." Cinder said. " You're surprisingly stronger than you look for someone so small," Cinder told herself to go look for it since she couldn't find it when she got up to help Ruby.

"I'll pay for it," Ruby promised.

"No need. I'm good at sewing." Ruby still felt bad about it though.

"Anything else you want to apologize for?" Now for sure Ruby knew Cinder was teasing her.

"The scratches," Ruby mumbled unable to keep eye contact as Cinder passed her, her breakfast. Cinder had recalled Ruby telling her she had a sweet tooth. "Thank you." Ruby immediately started wolfing it down but then slowed as she noticed Cinder was watching her eat.

"You're welcome and don't worry about the scratches. I like the burning feeling," She winked at her and Ruby face reddened for the hundredth time that morning.

After she had finished eaten and drunk more water Cinder began to question her again.

"Do you have anybody you can call to pick you up?" Ruby sighed.

"My friend Sun disappeared on me last night and he broke his phone last week. My uncle will tell my parents and my mom is busy. So I guess I'll have to call a cab." Cinder frowned.

"This is the rough part of town kid. I'll take you," Cinder said. The cabs here were unreliable to say the least. Ruby frantically waved her hands in front of her.

"No, no! You've already done so much for me. And don't call me kid," Ruby pouted.

"Consider it a favor then. Besides I don't mind giving a cute girl like you a ride," Ruby whole body turned red at Cinder's words and the glint in her eyes.

"I-well uhm," Ruby took a breath to form a coherent sentence "Is there anything I can do for you now."

"Well since we both fell asleep before either us could find release how about-" Cinder laughed at Ruby's face.

"I'm kidding kid."

"Hey! You sure weren't looking at me like a kid when you were panting on top of me last night," both of Ruby's hands clamped over her mouth. She could just die. Neither women could believe those words had come out off Ruby's mouth. This was Sun's fault and Cinder's for being horrible.

"You looked so innocent this morning. Wow was I wrong," Cinder said looking at Ruby in a new light. Ruby blush grew stronger when she saw the rekindled hunger in Cinders eye.

"Buah- forget I said that."

"Okay," Cinder said lying. " How about you help me clean this place up and then I'll drop you off."

"Yes. Right away," Ruby quickly ran away praying that this was just a dream and that this had never happened.

* * *

"You can just drop me off here." Ruby told her. Cinder looked around the nice neighborhood and checked out Ruby's fancy looking home. Ruby squirmed from her seat when Cinder turned her head to her.

"So..." Ruby bit her bottom lip. She had honestly liked Cinder very much. The moment she had seen Cinder she felt like a magnet wanting to draw closer. She needed a reason to see her again.

"You might want to cover that up better cutie. Shame I rather like the look on you," Cinder said sulking before reaching to the back of her car and handing Ruby a red scarf.

"Oh! thank you. Yeah my dad would kill me if he saw the...bites," Ruby coughed and gratefully took hold of the soft fabric, Cinder helping her wrap it around her neck. Apparently she needed to get extremely close to do it and Ruby swallowed heavily.

"There, looks good. Here's my number, return it whenever you have the time," Ruby thanked the heavens for her excuse to see Cinder again.

Ruby got out and waved "I'll see you later then." Cinder nodded and gave her one last flirty wink before driving away.

Ruby stood there frozen making sure Cinder was gone before a huge smile broke out of her face and let of a squeal of delight, jumping into the air.

"Yes!"

She was still feeling good for the rest of day even after her dad's intense scolding.

* * *

A/N: No bad Cinder don't go corrupting Ruby. Cinder you are a bad guy but damn if I don't love heroes and villains pairings. I've officially joined this trash ship. Sorry for any mistakes. I'll see if this goes anywhere in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I want to read Coco/ velvet fan fiction:3 this came out longer than I intended.

* * *

A sigh of unhappiness escaped Neptune's lips as he awkwardly swung forward and back, the chains that were tightly wrapped around his legs and the smell of animal carcass was not improving his mood. He wanted to go home, take a bath and sink into the loving embrace of his messy bed but he didn't think he would be leaving from this mission anytime soon.

Two weeks ago his partner had gotten an email that something big was going to start to happen in their city. So he and Sun had started looking into it, talking to low criminals in the streets but they claimed to not know anything. Honestly these past weeks had been very calm but both them, junior detectives could taste a subtle energy buzzing in the island of Vytal. Sun speaking to some guys and Neptune talking to friendly prostitutes. The low level thugs were very straight faced but the women smiled slyly saying they might have heard something and would tell...for a price. They hadn't gathered anything concrete yet. They pushed to find anything and he guessed they haven't done it quietly enough or else he wouldn't be dangling upside down like she was now. Someone must not like their snooping.

"There he is. Barely scratched!" he heard the gruff voice of one of his captors say. _I'm sure the throbbing sting on my face is my imagination then! Damn it better not cost me the ladies._

"No, no I'm guessing the blue and black spots on his face is just a makeup malfunction! Hang on man," Ah he was never so glad to here Sun's voice.

"We just roughed him up a bit after he decided to beat on some of my guys. We hardly touched him." Then Neptune was on the bloody wet floor. Familiar hands guided him back up. He didn't want to lean on him but his head was spinning.

"I'll teach you some-" he heard Sun grumble under his breath, "well thanks for your gentle care but we'll be going now."

And then he was on the back of a car.

"I think you might need some stitches on your forehead."

Neptune tried to speak, " it better leave a sexy scar. My ribs man."

"Yeah I'll get you to a hospital."

Thankfully there wasn't any serious damages and the doctors expected a full recovery.

"What happened bro?" Did Sun even have to ask. They had been in at a party , the good affordable drinks there made it popular in the slums, not like the owners got their hands on it in legal means anyways. Neptune had excused himself to use the restroom and while doing his business someone snuck up behind him and everything went dark.

"Shut the door," Neptune ordered. "The good news is that I caught some information when I was hanging. The guy must have thought I was unconscious." That caught Sun's attention. He shut the door and and offered a cup of water to Neptune which he gratefully took.

"I only heard bits and pieces of what he was saying, maybe he was talking to his boss. So this is what I heard."

 **"Yeah...they suspect something...running import...processed...Yeah... Blue hair so... Precautions," Neptune groaned as a hard metal cane whacked his back. "They won't even know what hit them and when they do (evil chuckle) it'll look like hell raining from above."**

They both stayed silent digesting it.

"Well that doesn't sound good. Thank goodness bad guys are always speaking about their plans aloud," Sun said. "What could that mean? And who was he speaking too?

"Somethings coming and whatever it is can't be good." Sun nodded getting up.

"I better tell the sergeant. You rest, I'll swing by later with a happy meal," Sun scratched his cheek. " Want me to tell the gang and Weiss you're here?"

"NO! Its to awkward between me and her right now. Besides the good doc said it wasn't serious."

"Ugh you should really fix your messes instead of looking over them. Later man!"

* * *

"I shouldn't," Ruby mumbled halfheartedly to herself. "Mom and dad will definitely not like," ruby threw the latest weapon magazine on her bed unable to concentrate. She wasn't sure what to think about Cinder. The nice red scarf caught her eyes and she touched the soft fabric wondering if Cinder had made it by hand.

Its been a day was it okay to call her? _No bad Ruby. Bad idea. What if we do something further_. _What if she's already forgotten about you?_ The thought depressed Ruby but the smart voice in her head told it was for the best they stopped before it spiraled down and crashed.

Ruby knew, while it wasn't illegal it was... discouraged to be affectionate with a person of the same gender in public, the same way as showing your faunas traits. Vytal was a stern island.

But Cinder was fun and lovely and didn't seem to have a problem with bending the rules. Ruby could still remember Cinder smile and the memory tugged at her stomach like a fishline. _Hello! Well if temptation looks like that I don't mind sinning,_ Ruby grinned. Cinder looked like she could keep a secret. She pulled the slip of paper where Cinder had written her number and name in delicate cursive handwriting. Ruby didn't know why she was fan-girling at Cinder's handwriting. She grabbed the house phone, leaving her door open not like anyone was home anyway and called the girl whose been circling her head.

Ruby waited at her streets corner by the stop. It was a nice day outside the type of day you should waste with someone and not inside.

"Whats up with that goofy smile?" Ruby jumped three feet in the air, Cinder right behind her with an amused look. Ruby placed her hand on her chest willing her frantic heart to calm down.

"Don't sneak up behind me. Its rude."

"A million apologies little one. You do have a cute yell you know so I might not listen."

"Cinder!" Ruby blushed at Cinders smile. "Wha-what is it?" Cinders hands came up to fix Cinder's borrowed scarf around Ruby's neck that didn't need fixing.

"Nothing I'm just glad to see you sunshine." Ruby couldn't stammer a good reply. "Can't believe you made a girl wait. I expected better from you Ruby." Cinder acted hurt.

"I'-I'm sorry. I didn't know what was the appropriate time to call and ugh" _Oh my gosh Ruby stop embarrassing yourself_ " Ah your scarf here-" Cinder stilled Ruby's hands and Ruby froze at the contact.

" No, leave it on. I heard it was going to get chillier later," Cinder explained. Ruby scoffed examining/admiring Cinder outfit for today. Cinder was wearing what Ruby thought was called dark murder stilettos, leather jeans and a red shirt that didn't cover her belly button which Ruby must say was a lovely diamond piercing.

"Ruby I'm flattered but is it wise to be checking me out in the middle of the day with your neighbors around," Ruby snapped out of her daze taking several feet back. Cinder looked disapprovingly at the distance. "You can look. Just don't make it so obvious. Now come back here," she ordered. Ruby immediately obeyed leaving only an arm length of space now. Cinder smiled down at her looking quite pleased.

"Say Ruby I'm rather new to town. Why don't you show me you favorite places," Cinder suggested. Ruby nodded wanting to take Cinder hand.

"Ah let me show you my secret hang out then," Ruby whispered and Cinder leaned down to hear her. Ruby's face flushed again.

"Th-this way."

Ruby led Cinder astray from the street to the trees behind her house. She used the excuse of roots and possible tripping points as an excuse to hold Cinders hand now that only trees could see them. She led Cinder through a worn dirt path that she and after about ten minutes Cinder could hear ocean waves.

"Must be nice to live so near the beach," Cinder said.

"Heh yeah. None of the adults in my area know about this place since you have to trek to get here. Are your feet okay?" Ruby questioned and at the surface her question might have sounded innocent but there was a motive behind it.

"Ruby I could do a two somersaults in the air even if they were six inches. The ground doesn't bother me," Ruby had to stop and gawk at her.

"Impossible!"

"I have many skills Ruby. Skills that I'm sure you'll find quite enjoyable," Ruby's brain short circuited.

"Come on Ruby its not polite to stare," Cinder chastised.

When the sea came into view and sand was under them Cinder took of her shoes letting the golden sand warm her feet. The beach was empty like Ruby said and it was nice to see a part of nature undisturbed, serene and quiet. Cinder was making not to innocent plans for this place to share with Ruby.

"About last time-" Ruby wasn't sure what she wanted to say actually. "You see I don't really now what to do in this situation. I've never uhm. I'm not."

All of a sudden Cinders long fingers squished her face. "Awww you're so cute. Like the teddy bear I wanted as a kid," Cinder cooed, chuckling at Ruby's red face. To her curiosity Ruby's face changed to confused.

"What is it?" Instead of responding Ruby took hold of one of Cinder's hand feeling the calluses in certain parts. Ruby was surprised, with her red nail polish and stylish manner to dress she didn't think Cinder was the type to do any type of physical labor.

"Do you work out Cinder?" Cinder let the hand cradling Ruby's face drop and Ruby felt sad of the missing gentle touch on her face but their hands were still connected. Cinder had to give Ruby credit not only was she adorable and had a rare innocent air around her but she was also astute.

"Yeah. I lived in another rough neighborhood before I came here. A lady having sharp steel hidden under her silk is smart don't you think?" Cinder took the time the examine and feel Ruby's fingers. Ruby's body immediately heated up even with the cold air.

"What about you Ruby Rose? How's your stamina," Ruby smiled.

"I can hold my own in any situation I think."

"Thats good. Wouldn't want anything to happen to a cute person like you when I'm not watching."

"Hehe I'm sure I can beat you in a play fight Cinder." Cinder smirked at the confidence In Ruby's voice.

"Maybe we'll find out some day." There faces getting closer during their conversation. The insecureness inside Ruby shifted; Cinder was beautiful and most likely has had partners and Ruby didn't think she could do better. Courage and heart said that Cinder was looking at her like she was the most amazing thing in the world. In times like these it was what would Yang do?

Ruby didn't think, some have called her impulsive, and went up to her toes. Cinder met her on the way down smiling through the kiss.

"Mhmmm I like that. I like your kisses very much, in fact I think I might become addicted to them. You're dangerous Ruby Rose. Its dangerous to become dependent on something." Ruby did not mind if she became Cinder's need. She would very much like to see more of Cinder in fact.

Cinder leaned down to get another kiss but a hand blocked her path.

"Uh-uh. Before things start going to far tell me more about yourself," Ruby asked choosing to sit on the ground. Cinder didn't let her sigh of frustration out and sat down feeling quite manipulated but the faster she fabricated her story the faster Ruby would budge and let Cinder get in some touches. Ruby's innocence was a major turn on, drunk Ruby was very helpful in answering Cinders question so she knew that her body was yet to be explored, unblemished and tainted. Cinder wanted to be the first and only one to do it but she could see that Ruby while kind and good was not ignorant. She had to build trust and that would take time and energy. She had to be romantic, charming and swiftly sweep Ruby off her feet. That was fine for now, Cinder didn't do things halfway and she had a feeling Ruby would make her very happy.

A/N: hope you enjoyed. Sorry for any errors.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this takes place **three** months later. Hope you enjoy it! Bwahaha XD poor yang; I love it when fictional characters suffer. Sorry for any errors.

* * *

 _Are they making another bad boys movie?_ Yang mused looking over the club. It might have been her imagination but there seemed to be a flux of cute, dark bad boys in town. Nice!

"Not that I don't enjoy your cheery presence and cunning jokes but when the hell are you gonna leave," the old bartender said an old employee of juniors.

"I'm hurt. A little consideration for a veteran please," Yang smiled sweetly.

"Seriously kid how long are you planning on staying? Its been two days!"

"Tough luck me and my buddies feel like another round; guess I'm planning to stay for a while yeah."

"Another mango cherry drinks please." The bar tender nodded and went to quickly fix it right up. He didn't want to become acquainted with Yang's fist. "Where's Junior? It's been days but I haven't seen him. Shouldn't he be here flirting or chasing me with a metal bat."

"He's devising new ways to get rid of you since the metal bat didn't work before," he answered dryly giving her the drink.

Yang laughed "ha, he had it coming. His girls were fun," Yang sighed thinking of that time fondly and cradled the cold drink with her left hand.

"Please find the restraint not to destroy the club again. Replacing all the glass wasn't cheap and Juniors spent many nights losing sleep cursing your name."

"Awe he thinks about me at night how sweet. Juniors done well for himself after all these years; this doesn't look like the same run down club it was ten years ago."

The bar tender grunted in exasperation, "What kind of uncle takes his niece to a club."

Yang shrugged "he's one of a kind my uncle." Yang nodded thanks to the bartender and went back to her military friends. "Hey Yang!" The bartender called out to her before she was too out of earshot and she turned her head back to him.

"Your folks don't know you're here do they," it wasn't a question.

"Im not ready to go back home yet," Yang muttered. She hadn't called her parents or her sister or talked to her neighbors but left to a familiar lively surrounding.

The bartender looked at her critically and Yang tried not to squirm in her place.

"You take care of your sister ya here and say hi to your dad for me and you stay you of trouble? Things have changed since you've been gone," he was careful not to glance at her mostly missing arm. He didn't pry on how it happened but taking a quick survey of her company he saw she wasn't the only damaged one.

Yang smiled, "Right!"

* * *

"Do you have to go?" Ruby whined not wanting to release Cinder and held her captive between her and the couch beneath them. Cinder chuckled rubbing Ruby's back and kissing the top of her head affectionately. Cinder had moved again this time into an apartment in the city but closer to Ruby's home. She was renting her previous place where they first met to a friend.

"Unfortunately yes puppy. It's a family tradition that we get horribly snarky on anyone that's late and jump them," Cinder explained. Ruby sighed dejectedly so Cinder heaved herself up easily, carrying Ruby along for the ride and Ruby squeaked at the unexpected actions.

Ruby yelped "Cinder!"

"Cheer up pup," Cinder smiled putting the small woman down. "How about when I come back we arrange a date to go paint-balling and you can show me those proud marksmanship skills you keep boasting about," Ruby's whole body quivered in excitement.

"That sound like the greatest idea ever. Don't expect me to show you any mercy Cinder," Ruby warned. "When did you say you'll be coming back?"

"If all goes well by this weekend most likely Sunday night," Cinder promised glad there was no grey cloud over Ruby anymore.

"You say that as if you expect something bad to happen," Ruby chuckled.

"You don't have family like mine. My mother might quite possibly burn the kitchen down, my nana poison my grandfather, my cousins will be pulling off pranks, my aunts will be bickering about whose husband is richer, and my uncles will cause fights over bets and my grandfather will be laughing his ass off," Cinder inhaled deeply recalling last christmas, and Ruby looked on amused.

"Sounds like you've got a big family. What will you be doing?"

"Safely at a distance where I won't get caught in the cross fire and silently be plotting there murders," Cinder whispered conspicuously looking at Ruby dead in the eye with a straight face but it quickly broke at Ruby's laughter.

"Angels shouldn't commit murder Cinder," Ruby said hugging her. "I can't visit you in prison."

"It'll be a fate worse than life in prison if I can't see your cute little wolf face so I'll try to not commit manslaughter," Cinder laughed kissing Ruby quickly and going for her keys. Goosebumps immediately formed on Ruby's arms.

"Come back and hug me. It's colder than the north pole here!" Ruby eyed the thermostat and wondered if she could reach it if she jumped. How Cinder was comfortable, always warm and hadn't turned into a Popsicle Ruby did not know.

"Don't even think about touching that sweetheart," Cinder smirked at Ruby's pout, "Come on, I'll drop you off at your house."

"Thanks!" Ruby said weaving their fingers together.

"I'll be busy so I hope you understand if I don't respond back to your texts very quickly."

Ruby shook her head as they went through the door.

"No, it's okay," Ruby assured her.

"You're sure? I don't want you to feel lonely or like I'm not-" Ruby stopped her.

"Hey I said its okay. It's important to keep in touch with your family," Cinder studied Ruby's eyes.

"No word from your sister?" she asked quietly and Ruby looked down trying to play it off as no big deal.

"I haven't gotten a call in months," Cinder hugged her.

"I'm sure she's okay. Probably living her dream and experiencing the neatest adventure. Saving others and defeating the big bad monsters," Cinder said trying to be nice and bite back the smirk that wanted to creep onto her face. Ruby hugged her back trying to absorb Cinder's warmth. It made her sad to go back to her large empty home.

"Yeah you're right, she's probably just forgot having too much fun or doesn't get any reception where she's at," Ruby shut her eyes. Sometimes she dreams of a barren place, with nothing but snow and Yang's body on the ground not yet buried by the endless snowflakes, and a strong red like syrup staining the snow. She felt cold as Yang's body in the dream. Cold, the absence of warmth and life. Then she would wake up at night, miserable and trembling. She had told Cinder about that after Cinder was with her when she had her nightmare and after then every time she had it, Cinder would turn and spoon Ruby. Sharing her heat, Ruby would listen to her breathing and the way her chest pressed into Ruby's back, her beating heart. Cinder just being there, not saying there calmed Ruby significantly.

"Are you going to be volunteering this weekend?"

"Yeah," Ruby said smiling again.

"Good. Say hi to everybody for me and tell me if any of the guys hit on you."

"Cinder!" Ruby said embarrassed and blushing but Cinder just peered at her like Ruby had done something funny.

"You haven't noticed how they look at you?"

"Cinder stop please," Ruby begged face becoming redder.

"Fine but just so we're clear you can only misbehave with me."

"Oh my gosh!"

* * *

Mercury could imagine the look of distaste on Cinder's face even with her back to them. Fiery amber eye's scrutinizing the small family barbecue restaurant. She hated family summoning's only because they kept choosing ridiculous locations. Mercury kept his smirk himself as Cinder's stomach growled approvingly at the arrangements. Cinder didn't glance back but threw something at them which Mercury easily caught. On his fingers dangled her car keys.

"Emerald make sure he doesn't get a scratch on it," Cinder said in a firm tone.

"Yes Cinder."

"It needs gas. I'll call if I need you guys," she was stalling.

"Money?" Mercury pointed out. Everything was so expensive in this city and the taxes were ridiculous. Cinder turned her head slightly, enough that they could see her amused smile.

"This could be fine practice, if you don't your skills will cripple. However, I expect you to be discreet. I better not here of any hijacks and outrageous commotions," the warning was clear. She gave them one more pointed look and strutted inside. Any longer and the higher ups would definitely reprimand her.

* * *

Yang glumly stared at her empty foggy glasses. There weren't any clocks here but she knew by the lack of people now that she should leave. She had an appointment to get to.


End file.
